Lupin's Second Moon
by anycsifan
Summary: The school has a new Alchemy Professor. What does Snape think about her? More imprtantly, what does our favorite werewolf think of her? AU. Remus, Severus, and both twins servived the war, Remus isn't married to Tonks. I appologize for any OOC.


Lupin's Second Moon

"Good day Severus." Remus gave the man a small smile as they walked to the head mistress' office.

"Lupin." He sneered at the marauder.

"It's good to see that you're in higher spirits today." He joked.

This caused Snape to glare at the werewolf. "Why in Merlin's name has McGonagall called us to her office?" He asked with agitation, completely ignoring the statement.

"Apparently she wants us to meet the new professor." Remus answered.

"Why us and why only this one?" Severus was growing more agitated.

"We are the only former professors that didn't quit after the war." Remus reminded him. "As to your second question; I frankly don't know."

By this time they had reached the staircase to McGonagall's new office.

"Black Cat." Severus said to the gargoyle so that it would move to allow them access to the staircase.

When the two men opened the door at the top of the stairs they found a beautiful young woman talking cheerfully to the headmistress.

Remus looked the woman up and down. She appeared to be about 18 years old, 5'3" with black hair that barely reached her shoulders, and a nice, although not quite hourglass, figure and was wearing a midnight blue dress that stopped just above the knee.

Hello Severus, Remus; this is Mina Olivia Oro Nightshade, she will be the new Alchemy professor." Minerva told them with a smile.

The young woman turned to face her new colleagues. "Please call me by my initials; Moon." She smiled brightly at the men.

That smile and her ice blue eyes, one of which was veiled behind her long white bangs, rendered Lupin speechless.

Severus smirked at the irony of her named and the fact that the werewolf standing next to him seemed quite taken with her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts miss Moon." Remus greeted when he finally found his voice. "My name is Remus John Lupin, I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." He extended his hand to the young beauty.

"It's nice to meet you Professor Lupin." She shook his hand then looked to the man next to him. "And you are?"

"I'm the Potions Master; Severus Snape." He extended his hand out of courtesy.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Moon's smile stayed as bright as the full moon's glow even as she greeted, and shook the hand of, the surliest of all the professors.

"You should fit in here just fine Miss Nightshade." McGonagall was surprised by the woman's friendliness when they had first met but was now grateful for it. "Would you two kindly show your new colleague to her classroom? I've placed her at the base of the Astronomy tower."

"Of course Headmistress." Snape complied a bit sourly.

"It would be our pleasure Minerva." Remus smiled.

As they walked along the halls of Hogwarts Snape and Lupin began to wonder about the young woman with them. It eventually became too much for Snape.

"So how did someone as young as yourself become a professor?" He asked suddenly.

"Young? I'm 25 years old, it's not like I'm fresh out of school." She told him.

"Forgive him, and me. We thought that you were younger than that. I personally thought you looked closer to 18." Remus apologized.

"That's kind of you to say." She blushed slightly. "I've never had someone think me that much younger than I am."

"Yes, well, we should show you to your room." Snape stepped in.

Over the passing months Moon and Remus talked whenever they had time and would occasionally grade papers together. Moon could even coax Severus into joining them every now and then.

"It's a shame that Severus couldn't join us today." Moon said as she sat across from Remus at his office desk one January afternoon.

"He prefers to stay in his own room while grading potions; it's a good idea too, seeing as, if some of the potions are made wrong, just the fumes can have odd effects." Remus explained.

"That makes sense. I remember the occasional mishap in my potions class at Beauxbatons." She smiled at the memories.

"I actually don't mind his absence; it means I get to talk to you without Severus commenting." Lupin admitted.

"Well when you put it that way I must agree with you." Moon blushed before turning to take the exams and essays that needed to be graded.

"You've got quite the stack there." Lupin chuckled.

"Yes, I need to make sure that my students are ready to move onto more complex and powerful alchemy. I also need to know that they can handle the responsibility of creating new things with new transmutation circles." Moon explained.

"That's very wise; I don't believe that any of the other alchemy professors had gone to the length of testing their class with every new chapter." Lupin was impressed.

"None of the ones at Beauxbatons did either and I saw what came of it. If the prim and proper fairy princesses of my school can wreak havoc with alchemy than nothing is keeping the, supposedly, less sophisticated students of Hogwarts from doing the same." Moon told him.

"You have a point there; no person is free from temptation." He smiled at her.

After this the two fell into a comfortable silence as they set to grading their classwork. Every now and then one of them would comment on an essay of one of their students.

"His grammar and spelling are atrocious but his ideas are sound." Moon stated.

"That's truly what matters, at least in our classes." Remus said with a smile.

The quiet continued with the only sounds being the scratching of quills and rustling of parchment.

After four hours of grading papers Remus stood and stretched before making tea for the two of them. When it was finished he set a cup down in front of Moon. "Two sugars right?"

Remus' voice brought Moon back to reality. "What?" All she had heard was sugar being said in a sweet tone. The alchemist looked over at the wizard sipping his tea and looked down to see a cup for her.

"You take you tea with two sugars right?" He gave a small knowing smile.

Now it made sense. "Yes, thank you." She lifted the cup and took a sip. "This is a French tea." Moon smiled.

"Yes, I thought you might prefer it over Earl Grey."

"I do, thank you."

Another four hours passed and they finally finished grading papers.

"Merlin's beard! It's already 10 O'clock." Moon said when she looked at her watch.

"Time flies when one is having fun."

"I wouldn't call grading papers fun."

"Time also flies when the company is good." Lupin smiled at her.

"That, I can agree with." She smiled and blushed. Moon gathered her things and placed them in her bag. "I suppose I should be off."

"Allow me to walk you to your room, one never knows what pranks the students or Peeves may have set up around here." Remus suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Moon tried to suppress her blush as the two walked out of Lupin's office, through the classroom, and down the corridors.

When they reached the halls that were open to the courtyard Moon walked over to the edge and looked up to see a crescent moon.

"It's quite the nice night." Remus walked up beside Moon and leaned against the pillar.

"Yes it is. The sky is so clear and lovely and the moon is shining bright and beautiful." Moon sounded relaxed and dreamy.

Lupin looked to the young woman; she looked so happy as she stared at the moon and stars. He turned his head to look at the night sky and he had to admit that it looked pretty.

"The moon does have a nice glow about it tonight, quite unlike I've ever seen it have before." He quickly glanced at the alchemist, whom he was really talking about, before looking back at the celestial moon.

"You like the moon?" The Alchemy Professor was surprised.

"I don't dislike it, I fear it, more accurately, I fear what is does to me." The man confessed.

"I'm sorry; I forgot that you're a werewolf." She now regretted bringing up the subject.

"It's no trouble; I take it Severus told you my secret." Remus gave a weak smile.

"No, Severus told me nothing, I figured it out on my own. Wait…it's a secret?"

"Yes, only Minerva and Severus knew before you figured it out. By the way, how did you figure it out?"

"I noticed that whenever it was the full moon Severus would take over teaching your classes and doing your nightly rounds. I also grade papers on the night of the full moon and you would always politely decline to join me, as would Severus. Let me guess, he brews the wolfs bane potion for you." Moon explained.

"I used to have a student like you, she figured it out in near the same way; brightest witch of her age. I'm impressed, and you even figured out who brews the potion, though that part was easy after the rest." Remus chuckled.

"I've impressed you?" She blushed.

"Yes."

Silence fell and they continued to walk towards Moon's room. When they reached the astronomy tower Moon unlocked the door and went inside. After she set her bag next to her classroom desk she realized that Remus hadn't followed her in. She ran to the door and opened it to find Lupin pacing.

"Why are you pacing like that?" She asked with a giggle.

"I was debating on whether I should leave or stay and risk doing something I might end up regretting." Lupin confessed.

"I'd like for you to stay, but it's up to you. If you do stay I'm sure that you won't regret it." She winked and moved to give him room enough to walk in.

He paused and thought it over for a second before walking past Moon and into the classroom. She walked behind him and closed the door with a flick of her wand. Remus stopped at her desk and watched her pass him and continue to her office.

Moon looked back at Lupin once she had reached the door. "Are you coming?"

"My internal debate has yet to cease." He admitted.

"Maybe a bit of tea will calm your nerves." She suggested.

"Yes, perhaps." He smiled.

"Then follow me." Moon invited as she walked through the door to her office.

Lupin watched as the center of his affection and desires walked away. He had been rendered speechless when he first saw her, later he was drawn in by her kindness and intelligence. Now he's found out that she knows his secret and acts as though it's old news. Why is he holding back?

"She's too good for me." He muttered as he walked to the door. "Moon?" He looked around the room but didn't see her.

"I was wondering if you'd come in." She called from her adjoined bedroom. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable, I'll be out in a second."

Remus took a seat on the couch, seeing as it was the only thing not cluttered with books and sheets of parchment, and glanced around the room.

The walls were covered with pictures of places and people. One picture in particular caught his attention; Moon was standing between two twin boys who start by looking over Moon's head and nodding to each other before kissing her on either cheek just as the camera flashes.

"Those two are my brother; Quincy and John, they're about as mischievous as I hear the Weasley twins were."

Remus jumped when she spoke. Moon walked back into her office wearing a knee-length violet dress with black glitter. "I'm not sure they could be that bad. Fred and George were quite the devilish pair; they now own a joke shop."

"I didn't mean to startle you." She giggled as she sat next to Lupin. "And yes they are that bad. They tended to take rhymes like 'liar, liar, pants on fire' quite literally."

"Sounds like the Weasley twins, or two of my friends from childhood." Remus chuckled.

"Really, who?"

"Sirius Black and James Potter. We three, along with Peter Pettigrew, were the Marauders: Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, and I was Moony."

"I take it you were trouble makers." She gave a small laugh.

"Yes, unfortunately. The most common victim of their cruel pranks was Severus. He's still quite understandably sore about it." Remus' face was, especially his eyes, filled with regret and guilt.

"I know how you both must feel." She touched her white bangs. "I myself used to pull the occasional pranks; I usually aimed them at one girl in particular. One day a girl from a few years above me, who was known for her cruel pranks, challenged me to a duel of sorts where each spell had to be a prank. Defending was allowed of course, which is why I only ended up with white bangs. I never used anything permanent, and yes I've tried turning the bangs back to black. I've just gotten used to the look, but I digress, I ended up winning the duel but afterwards I apologized to anyone I'd ever pranked and swore not to do those things again. To properly apologize to my most common victim I gave her a new broomstick." Moon looked to the picture of her and another girl hugging. "We became the best of friends after that."

"No wonder you're so kind and helpful, you've had a small taste of the other side." Lupin now began to understand.

"I suppose. Now, what sort of tea would you like?" Moon's smile was back in place, though now it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'd hate to trouble you, besides, my nerves have calmed for the most part. I would however like to keep talking." Moony answered.

"Alright, I'd like that too. May I ask you something personal?" She blushed deeply.

"You may."

"What is it that you feared doing and regretting?" Her blush deepened.

Remus drew in a deep breath to help him pluck up the courage he needed to do what he was about to do. "This." He leaned in and kissed her. It was hard enough to get the point across that he wanted her, but gentle enough for her to pull away.

The thing that shocked Remus, more that the fact that he had actually been able to kiss Moon, was the fact that she was now kissing him back.

"I had no idea Remus." Moon said when they broke for air. "I hadn't the slightest idea that you liked me."

"How could I not? You're kind, intelligent, beautiful, and you accept that I'm a werewolf. I couldn't ask for more and yet there is more; you're also a very talented and powerful alchemist and your skill with magic is nothing to laugh at." He explained. "I'm truly surprised that you like me."

"But there are so many reasons to like you; you're smart, sweet, gentle, funny, handsome, and a good and powerful wizard." Moon told him.

"You're too kind."

"And you're too modest." Moon leaned in and kissed Remus with passion.

Lupin hesitated for a second before returning the kiss, feeding the flame and making it burn brighter that the sun. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gladly granted it and so began a battle for dominance as they ran fingers through hair and tongues slid across each other, a battle that, of course, Remus won.

When they broke for air both were breathing quite heavily. They leaned their foreheads against one another's and looked into each other's eyes.

"Would you like to take this to the bedroom?" Moon asked shyly.

"That's the best idea you've ever had." At that Moony picked up the beautiful young alchemist and carried her to the adjoining bedroom.

Once there he gently laid her down on the bed. "Depulso." Their clothes were banished from their bodies and sent to rest in the corner near the window. He looked down at Moon and was amazed. "Gorgeous." Remus began crawling up her body, smoothing his hands over her skin.

"Look who's talking handsome." Moon ran her hands over his scarred chest and lovingly kissed one of the scars that was higher up on his torso.

"Moon, I want out first time to be special but…" He was cut off by her mouth over his.

"As long as I'm with you it will be special." She smiled at him softly.

Remus kissed her and settled between her legs. "Right now is the last chance you'll get to kick me out."

Moon wrapped her legs around his waist and crossed her ankles behind his back. "You are not going anywhere until morning."

Remus ginned and growled as he positioned himself and thrust in to the hilt. Moon made a sound that was a mix of a moan and a gasp. Lupin had to force himself to stay still instead of going full force.

When Moon started to squirm he took that as a sign to move. Remus started slow, curbing the animal instinct, which was enhanced due to being a werewolf, to stake his claim on his woman.

Moon and Moony moved together as one, purring, growling, moaning, and groaning with each stroke. They touched and caressed, kissed and licked, nipped and bit. When Remus hit Moon's G-spot he knew it. She gasped and dug her nails into his back.

"Don't do that." He warningly growled.

"You mean this?" She raked her nails up his back.

He arched his back into the scratching. "Yes, that." He growled again. His self-control was wearing thin as it was and her scratching was arousing the wolf in him.

"Don't you like it?" She asked seductively.

"I love it, so does the wolf in me." He told her.

Moon grinned and purred like the Cheshire Cat. "Really." She ran her nails down his chest.

Remus growled in pleasure and looked at Moon with a warning glare.

"Moony, let go." Moon whispered in his ear.

That's all it took for Lupin's control to shatter. He growled and set a grueling pace Moon barely kept up. Every thrust hit her G-spot head on and neither of them were going to last much longer.

Remus could feel her nearing completion. "Come for me." He whispered huskily in her ear.

With one final thrust she was seeing stars and calling his name. Seeing and feeling Moon's climax sent Remus over the edge. They rode out the wave of pleasure; when they opened their eyes Remus slowly pulled out of her and laid down beside her.

Moon curled up against Remus and made herself comfortable as he wrapped his arms around her after finding his wand and using it to pull the comforter over them.

"Remus, I love you." Moon whispered into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too Moon." He nuzzled her hair.

"This wasn't just for tonight right?" She looked him in the eyes, concern reflecting in hers.

"Of course not, you are an everyday full moon. You let the wolf in me breathe and don't shy away. You, Moon, are a moon that I always find beautiful and whose glow is one I will never fear. I love you Moon." He kissed her with all the love and passion he could muster.

"I'm so glad to hear that Remus." She curled into him once more and fell asleep; Remus soon followed.

Next Morning

"No wonder he wasn't in his room." Severus mumbled as he entered Moon's room. "Accio Remus' robe." He pointed his wand to the pile of clothes in the corner. Once the robe was in hand he wadded it and threw it at Remus.

The sleepy werewolf woke up and looked around to see what hit him and who threw it. When his eyes landed on the other person in the room they widened in shock. "Severus!"

Moon stirred next to him but didn't fully wake up.

"Looks like I can finally get some peace from you two going on about the other. I came to tell you that classes have been cancelled due to the cold and snow. I don't even want to think about what this means for you two." Severus shivered and walked out of the room.

"Who was that?" Moon asked sleepily.

"Just Severus, turns out we have a snow day, go back to sleep." Remus answered softly.

Moon nodded and drifted back off to dreamland with Remus soon to follow.


End file.
